miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Control
The New Control is the first episode of the first season and series premiere of Miraculous: A New Beginning. Synopsis After Hawk Moth retrieves the Butterfly Miraculous, It's up to Cat Noir and Ladybug to stop him from beginning his evil ways again, but this time Hawk Moth has another thing coming... Plot *Read Transcript It's morning and Marinette is late for school. She rushes to school and sneaks into class, while Miss Bustier is introducing a new girl in class. Her name is Kendall Martínez. Miss Bustier tell her to say something to class about herself, but Chloé interrupts her, telling her that if she isn't popular, she shouldn't speak so highly of herself. But Kendall tells her that her more is a Spanish Actress, so she is famous somewhere. Miss Bustier tells Chloé to sit down so she can begin class. Kendall comes and sits down next to Adrien. She introduces herself since Chloé interrupted her, and Miss Bustier begins class. After school, Alya comes over to Kendall and tells her to read the Ladyblog. When Kendall gets home she starts reading the blog and texts Ayla about Ladybug. Meanwhile, in his atelier, Hawk Moth akumatizes Nathalie and Catalyst again. When Marinette looks out her window and sees Catalyst, She runs outside and transforms into Ladybug. A little while after Cat Noir comes to help Ladybug and they finally defeat Catalyst. The Akuma attack took very long so Ladybug and Cat Noir are tired. Ladybug leaves and goes to Master Fu's massage shop and tells him that Hawk Moth is growing stronger. So Master Fu goes to look for the miraculous so the other heroes can help. Wayzz, which stays behind, tells Marinette that Master Fu is hiding another Miraculous. Marinette tells Wayzz that he must give that Miraculous because they will need all the help the can get. Wayzz goes to fetch it and gives it to her before Master Fu comes back. Marinette goes home and is deciding on who to give the other miraculous to. Tikki comes and tells her to give it to Kendall. Then, Marinette Suddenly remembers that she has homework to finish and calls Alya over. The next day after school, there's a poster which everyone is reading. Marinette is trying to read it but she's there's to many people. After everyone leaves, Alya tells Marinette that there's a video game tournament, and that she and Marinette must enter. At the Agreste Mansion, Nathalie and Gabriel are planning on how they can stop Ladybug and Cat Noir once and for all. Nathalie suggests that she should give her the Peacock Miraculous so she should create sentimonsters to help in their plan. Hawk Moth agrees and gives it to her. When she leaves, she gives a sinister chuckle and says she has plans of her own. After Nathalie Transforms into Mayura. She calls out Ladybug and Cat Noir. When they both hear Mayura, they transform and meet up. Ladybug tells Cat Noir to give the Bee and Koala Miraculous to Chloé and Kendall. Ladybug says she's going to give the Fox and Turtle miraculous to Alya and Nino. Chloé is walking down the street and taking a call when Cat Noir grabs her. She screams until she realises it's Cat Noir. She hugs him and starts saying that she's was just going to the store but Cat Noir tells her that He's here because Ladybug needs Queen Bee. Chloé, very excited transforms into Queen Bee. When Ladybug gets to Alya’s house she realises Nino is there as well. So she decided to split them. Successful, she gives the Fox Miraculous to Alya and the Turtle Miraculous to Nino. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Kendall Martínez * Nathalie Sancoeur/Catalyst/Mayura * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Akuma * Wayzz * Plaag * Tikki *Twiggy Trivia Category:WinxGirl1